


Peter's Dismay

by HelhestandCerberus



Series: Adopted Peter Parker (Hel&Cerbi) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, Bucky and Loki have a soft spot for Peter(they all do), F/M, Flash gets what's coming, Flash is a dick, IronDad and SpiderSon, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pissed Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, avengers will kill for Peter, civil war and endgame didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelhestandCerberus/pseuds/HelhestandCerberus
Summary: Tony sets up a field trip to Stark Tower to prove to everyone that Peter has an internship and Peter? Well, he's sure he's about to have a heart attack.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Adopted Peter Parker (Hel&Cerbi) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750282
Comments: 51
Kudos: 714





	1. Oh Sh*t

Peter stared at the clock, waiting for it to turn three. It was two-fifty. Ned nudged his arm, “Dude, we have ten minutes left, you should probably focus.” Peter sighed, “Yeah I know.” Peter focused on his teacher, who was droning about something maybe about atoms, Peter didn’t know. Mr. Harrington clapped his hands together, “Alright that it’s it for today’s lesson. Oh! Before you go we have an announcement. We’re going on a field trip in two days!” There were excited whispers around the classroom, wondering where they’re going. A hand shot up amongst the students. “Yes Flash?” Mr. Harrington called. “Where are we going?” Flash asked. “Yes, of course. Well, the destination is none other than the Stark Tower!” Mr. Harrington said excitedly. 

The classroom shattered in cheers, many talking to their friends loudly. “Alright everyone calm down, I still have to pass out permission slips. Also, you and your parents need to also sign a non-disclosure agreement,” Mr. Harrington added. Peter let his head fall onto his desk. A trip to Stark Tower? He’s screwed. Across the room, Flash called out to Peter. “Hey Penis you ready for you to wish you never opened your mouth?” “No Flash, I'm wishing something far worse right now,” Peter mumbled. Of course Flash couldn’t hear him, but Ned shot him a worried look. 

Should Peter tell Tony? If he does he might force Peter to go. He could pretend he’s sick, no, Pepper will see right through that. As he’s lost in the thought of his dilemma he didn’t notice Mr. Harrington approaching him. Ned frantically tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, “Dude get up, Mr. Harrington is coming.” By the time Peter got up Mr. Harrington was already there. He handed him his slip then whispered, “Peter stay after the bell please.” Peter nodded numbly, confused. He, for once, wasn’t late, and he didn’t get in a fight with Flash. What did he do wrong?

“Okay students, some ground rules. You must have the permission _and_ NDA slip signed or otherwise, you won’t be allowed to come. You _must_ stay with the group,” Mr. Harrington gave Peter a pointed look, “and you must follow all of their rules. If they say no phones, _no phones_ alright. We won’t waste a once in a lifetime chance by being disrespectful. Make sure not to wear open-toed shoes, and if you have long hair, it goes up in the labs. It’s like the same here. Alright, that’s all you guys can go,” Mr. Harrington explained. The students scrambled to get their things and they filtered out of the room. Ned waited for Peter by the door, but he waved him off.

Mr. Harrington leaned against his desk and motioned for Peter to come closer. Peter grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder and walked over to him. “Yes, Mr. Harrington?” Peter asked. He sighed and thought for a moment before saying, “Peter, this trip… just let me say that I’m not mad okay? I want you to know that, but Peter, before we go on this trip, you need to stop lying about the internship.” “Mr. Harring-” Peter started. He held his hand up, “No. Peter, please no excuses. I know you lost your uncle, and just recently your aunt too, but you can’t keep lying about this okay? I don’t want you to embarrass yourself at the tower.” 

Peter clenched his jaw and nodded tightly, he was sick of everyone saying he was lying, he _isn’t lying_. He quickly walked out, doing everything in his power to not lash out, or cry, he was just so frustrated. Before he could get out someone pushed him into the wall. “See Penis, even Mr. Harrington doesn’t believe you,” Flash sneered. “How about you mind your own damn business,” Peter grumbled. Flash glared at him then said, “Just this once, I’ll let this pass. I have somewhere to be.” Flash knocked into his shoulder before leaving. Peter sighed then walked outside. He saw Happy parked out in the front and quickly got in the car. “Hey Pete, what took so long?” Happy asked. “I forgot something,” Peter said quietly. Happy nodded then began to head for the tower. 

Three minutes into the ride and Peter hasn’t said a word, Happy looked at him through the rear-view mirror. “Hey kid you alright? You haven’t been talking much,” Happy asked worriedly. “I’m fine, just tired,” Peter said, but he knew Happy didn’t believe him. It took longer to get home then what Peter wanted, the moment Happy parked Peter booked it to the entrance. Peter swiped his badge and a familiar voice rang out, “Peter Parker, clearance level 10. Welcome back Peter, Boss is in the lab.” “Thanks, FRI,” Peter said. 

He walked to the personal elevator and the doors closed. “To the lab Peter?” FRIDAY asked. “No, to the penthouse please,” Peter said. The elevator lifted and Peter looked at his phone, he had two texts from Ned and one from MJ. “ _What did Mr. Harrington want? Are you okay_ ?” Peter replied to Ned, “I’m fine, he just wanted to talk about the trip.” He looked at MJ’s text, “ _Ned is blowing up my phone can you tell him that you’re okay_.” Peter chuckled then replied, “I did, sorry about that.” The elevator dinged and he put his phone away. 

He looked around and it was surprisingly empty, Peter rushed to his room and laid onto his bed. “Hello, Starkling,” Loki said, in the corner of the room. “Jesus!” Peter yelled he clutched his chest. Loki chuckled then asked, “How was school small Midgardian?” “It was okay,” Peter mumbled. Loki gave him a look. “You cannot lie to me child, I’ve perfected the craft. How was it actually?” Peter sighed in defeat, he threw himself onto the bed then said, “It sucked, like a lot. At first, Flash wouldn’t stop bothering me. Then I had a test that I’m pretty sure I failed. And of course, we get told we’re having a field trip here and Flash calls me a liar and that my internship is fake and I can see that everyone else thinks that too. Then, Mr. Harrington, has me stay after to only call me a liar too. When I tried to leave Flash pushed me into a wall and I’m pretty sure I have a bruise. It doesn’t matter it will go away soon anyways.” 

The look on Loki’s face could kill anyone in a five-mile radius, which of course made Peter nervous. “Loki,” Peter said slowly. “I will cut his tongue off and force him to eat it,” Loki growled. Peter doesn’t quite know which one he’s talking about but it doesn’t matter. “Loki _no_. You know the rules, no torture, no killing, and no wars. Calm down I’m fine, see perfectly okay. I was just a little frustrated,” Peter said. Loki grumbled but agreed. 

“Fine Starkling, you win this time. Let’s get something to eat,” Loki said. They walked out to the kitchen to see that Steve was in there, already cooking. “Where’d you guys go? Loki was the only one up here,” Peter asked. “Oh, we just got back from a meeting, Tony, of course, was late. If you were in the lab I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have come at all,” Steve explained. Peter laughed and asked what he was making. “Spaghetti, Nat wanted it and I know better than to argue.” 

Right before Steve started handing out plates Peter saw Natasha leave his room. “Aunt Nat?” Peter asked slowly. “So Peter, did you ever plan on telling us you had a field trip?” she asked. That caught the attention of everyone. “Yeah, I just… don’t really want to go,” Peter said quietly. “Where’s it at?” Clint asked. “Here,” Natasha said. Clint snorted, “No wonder why the kid doesn’t want to go. He lives here.” “Peter honey, you should go, Ned would be upset if you didn’t go with him,” Pepper said. “I know, and MJ would probably kill me if I left him with her,” Peter said. Tony laughed and said, “I know that feeling.” Pepper glared at him then turned to Peter, “Here let me see it, I’ll sign it.” Natasha handed it to her and Tony huffed. “Why can’t I sign it?” “Because Tony, it’s _slightly_ more believable if I sign it.” 

  
Dinner was uneventful besides Thor and Loki bickering. Almost everyone went to bed after. Peter was putting away his homework when Tony came in. “Hey, kid,” Tony said gently. Peter raised an eyebrow and Tony patted the bed to have Peter to sit next to him. “So Loki had it come to my attention that people are bullying you.” Peter went to argue but Tony cut him off, “I won’t do anything brash, but we need to do something.” “I know,” Peter mumbled. “How about after the trip Pepper and I come in and talk to the administrators,” Tony offered. “That’s okay as long as you just _talk_ to them. No threatening to ruin their lives okay?” Tony nodded in agreement. “Alright kid, you should go to bed it’s getting late.” Peter nodded and got under his blankets. Tony gave him a sad look before he left his room, Peter just hoped that tomorrow will be uneventful.


	2. Wretched People

Sunlight filtered harshly and suddenly into Peter’s room, causing him to have a rude awakening. “Karen,” Peter whined. “Sorry Peter, but it’s time to go to school,” Karen said. “Do I have to? Can you tell them I’m sick?” Peter asked. “You know I can’t do that Peter, you don’t want to disappoint Mr. Stark by lying do you?” Karen asked. “... that’s not fair. Fine, I’m getting up,” Peter grumbled. 

Peter sleepily stumbled out of his room, tugging on an oversized sweatshirt. “Look who decided to join us,” Sam joked. Peter slumped into a chair, a plate of eggs was placed in front of him. “Thanks,” Peter said, immediately digging in. “You got everything for today?” Pepper asked. He nodded, Pepper decided to add, “Even the permission slip?” Peter slowed down and said, “Yes, sadly.” Bucky, who was sitting next to him, chuckled. He patted his shoulder and said, “I highly doubt it’ll be that bad.” “One, don’t jinx it. Two, you don’t know that,” Peter said quickly. He didn’t respond but sent Peter a smile. Pepper glanced at her watch then said, “Hey if you don’t leave now you’re going to be late.” “See you guys later!” Peter said quickly, grabbing his bag and left for school.

Happy didn’t talk much but Peter didn’t mind, it was early after all. Happy pulled up to the school and Peter jumped out of the car, “Bye Happy!” “See you kid,” he said before taking off. Ned and MJ were waiting for him out in the front, Ned talking to MJ who was reading something. Peter ran up to them, “Hey guys.” “Oh! Peter, I was just telling MJ about my new lego set, you should really come over to finish it with me,” Ned said excitedly. “Sounds great, I can’t remember the last time we did that. The day after the trip?” Peter asked. “Sounds good man.”

The three of them talked for a little bit before the bell rang, and they went to their first hour. There was excited chatter around the classroom, being that the trip was tomorrow. Ms. Day walked into the room and clapped for everyone’s attention. Peter looked up with little interest. “Alright, class I know this is going to be confusing but this got sprung to us a little suddenly. You’ll be turning in your slips to your last hour teacher and on the trip, you’ll be with them too. I know it’s a bit different from how we usually do things, but it’s what we got. With that in mind let’s start today’s lesson.”

Right, the trip. God Peter was so nervous and not looking forward to it. Especially considering he had to stop Loki from maiming Flash. Peter’s pretty sure that the rest of the Avengers are aware of his situation with Flash. “Peter!” Ms. Day yelled. Peter jumped and looked up, “Yes?” “Pay attention please, no going off into space,” she said. “He’s probably thinking of how to get out of his situation. It’s your own fault, you shouldn’t have lied so much Penis,” Flash said. “Flash…” Ms. Day said, obviously exasperated. 

Besides, that ordeal school was slow and boring, which really isn’t new to Peter. He did, however, want to rip that clock out of the wall, the ticking was driving him crazy. Peter was death glaring the clock when Mr. Harrington called on him, “Peter do you have your slip?” “Hm? Oh right, yeah,” Peter said as he grabbed it from his bag. He handed it to Mr. Harrington, who sighed after inspecting it. Right, Pepper signed it, that’s going to be fun. However, surprisingly, Mr. Harrington didn’t say anything and just went back to his desk. 

Peter thought all was well until he was called down to the office when the bell rang. Some gave him looks, but left shortly after. “Do you want me to wait?” Ned asked. “Nah it’s fine, this probably going to take a while,” Peter said. Ned nodded and left with MJ. Just as he was about to leave Mr. Harrington gave him a look and said, “I’ll come with you.” Peter didn’t know how to respond to that so he just nodded. 

The walk to the office was tense and suffocating, Peter had an idea of what was about to happen. He led Peter to the principal’s office, who had a solemn expression. “Take a seat, Mr. Parker,” Mr. Morita said. Peter sat down, he felt his heart pace pick up, he’s extremely nervous. “So Mr. Harrington told me who signed your permission slip. I’m sorry Peter, but do you seriously expect us to believe that Virginia Potts signed it? That’s a new low Peter,” Mr. Morita said. Peter felt his blood boil as Mr. Harrington added, “Peter you’re a good student, you are. But you  _ cannot _ keep lying like this! It’s unacceptable.” Peter heard enough.

“Do you even  _ look _ at the system?! If you actually cared you would have noticed that Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts adopted me after May’s death, but obviously you don’t. I got that message the moment Flash started to get more physical.” Peter stormed out, he didn’t care if he got in trouble, he was done with everyone in that school except for Ned and MJ. They didn’t go after Peter, he didn’t care anyway. This is probably the worst day of his life like it can’t get worse than this.

He stormed out of school and saw Happy parked, but something wasn’t right. The hairs on his neck stood up and he shot his head up. In the distance, he saw multiple blue lights coming towards him. Tony landed next to Peter when he stepped out of his suit he looked absolutely  _ livid _ . “Do you want to come or stay out here?” Tony asked. Peter was  _ not _ going to miss this. “I’m coming with you.”

Tony all but marched into the building, Peter pointed towards the office and they quickly walked in. Peter had many questions, how did he know what happened? What is he going to do? Was he going to pull Peter out? “I’d like to speak to the principal,” Tony said curtly. The receptionist fumbled with the phone,” M-Mr. Morita, uh, I think Mr. S-Stark wants to talk to you.” There was the faint sound of something crashing in a different room. Mr. Morita came out looking flushed, followed by Mr. Harrington. “Yes, s-sir?” Mr. Morita asked. “Let’s move this somewhere private yeah? Come on kid,” Tony said. Mr. Morita led all of them to his office, where he offered Tony and Peter a seat. 

“What did you come down here for Mr. Stark?” Mr. Morita asked politely. “I came down here to ask what the hell your problem is? Peter has been getting bullied since I’ve met him and you have done  _ nothing _ to stop it! Not to mention you treated him poorly for his internship, where he literally had the papers to prove it! It was hard to stand by when I was his mentor, but now that I’m basically this kid’s father I will _ NOT _ let this continue! I want you to ensure that this Flash kid will get the punishments he deserves! And Pete’s right, do you even check your systems? It has me and Pepper as his guardians, this is so aggravating and stupid, you and your school are full of wretched people you hear me!” Tony ranted. He motioned for Peter to get up, which he did. “We’ll be leaving now. If I hear that nothing has changed I will tear you and this school down, and just let me tell you.  _ This kid has a whole team of avengers who would gladly kill for him _ ,” Tony whispered the last part to the principal. Mr. Morita nodded frantically, his eyes wide. 

When they left Peter gave Tony a look. “What?” “Thank you really, for everything. But I heard you, when you whispered, what happened to no threatening them?” Peter got in a stance of a disapproving mother, which made Tony chuckle. “Sorry, but it had to be done,” Tony said as he ruffled his hair. Peter decided that today wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be. 


	3. Take Me God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I reveal Peter's identity as Spider-Man? Just for the dramatics, you know. ;) Also so so sorry it took me like three days to get this out, my friend was over for two days straight and we watched Midsommar, it was really good. But if you're young I don't suggest it. Fun fact this chapter is almost three thousand words so it's going to take you a hot minute to read it, but y'all deserve a long chapter after my absence. One chapter left!

Peter glared at Mr. Harrington as he took attendance for the trip, the man looked nervous, probably because these field trips never really go right. “Peter, what’s wrong? You’ve been glaring daggers at Mr. Harrington since he got here,” Ned asked. Peter sighed, should he tell Ned the truth? There’s no reason why he can’t, but he doesn’t feel like reliving right now, especially considering that they’re about to leave right now for the tower. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Peter said, Ned nodded and dropped it. Mr. Harrington went over more

Rules, “They’ll be giving us badges that we cannot lose, they have a very strict no reprint policy and will kick you out without hesitation. You must also constantly keep them on, once again, they’ll kick you out if they see you without it. Our guide will be Mrs. Bates, I expect you to be respectful. That’s all for now, she’ll be going over some more rules there.” After his speech, they filed into the bus and took off. 

“So Parker how are you going to explain to the security that you work there when you don’t?” Flash asked. Just ignore him, he’ll get bored, a mantra Peter’s been relaying in his head since he got to school. “Hey, Penis I’m talking to you!” Flash yelled. “Flash! Will you drop it! You’re giving me a headache!” MJ yelled back. “You seriously believe him! It’s obvious he’s doing this for attention!” “He’s not!” Ned yelled at Flash. It’s getting too loud. Just shut up, please just shut up. “This is bullshit. There’s no way you actually believe this,” Flash said, there were quiet agreements across the bus. Peter stood up abruptly, “You know what Flash! At least I have the internship that  _ I _ got on  _ my _ own! You flaunt your parents’ money around to get attention and that car? It’s your dad’s not yours. You show off shit that’s not even yours. You didn’t work for that car or money, and you use your parents’ money to get away with everything! You’re just a scared little boy who hides behind his parents’ wealth. Without it, you would be  _ nothing _ !”

“Boys  _ enough _ ! Peter sit down,” Mr. Harrington yelled. Peter sat down after flipping off Flash. “If you two don’t knock it off right now I will leave  _ both _ of you on this bus. You better not act like this inside,” Mr. Harrington scolded. Damn it, he didn’t mean to say that. He’s just had enough of Flash, hopefully, that’ll keep him quiet for a little bit. 

The ride there was tense and stressful, but nowhere near quiet. People were making bets on who’ll they see and whether or not Peter’s internship is real. Peter did his best to ignore them. Luckily the bus ride didn’t last much longer after that. The bus slowed to a stop in front of Stark Industries, the students stared at it in awe. “Alright everyone out in orderly fashion,” Mr. Harrington said, getting out first. Peter purposefully left last, MJ and Ned in front of him. 

“Okay everyone remember the rules? Good, listen for them to call your name, and they’ll hand you your badge. Don’t lose it,” Mr. Harrington said, ushering them to the entrance. A woman waited for them with a bright smile and greeted them, “Good morning Midtown! I’m your guide, Sophia Bates, let’s hand out your badges. I’m sure you’re aware of our strict no reprint policy so don’t lose them!”

Name after name was called out, slowly reaching Peter. “Phillips, Noah,” Sophia called out. He grabbed his badge and she called out another name. “Shepherd, Ethan.” Flash took notice that Peter was skipped and said, “Miss, you forgot Parker!” “Oh sorry one second,” she said. Sophia looked around in her box, she looked confused. “Sorry but he isn’t in here, one moment,” she went to the front desk and talked to the receptionist. She came back with a much happier expression, “Sorry for the mix-up! You’re already in the system, I hope you brought your own badge?” Peter reluctantly pulled out his badge, which was red and gold with a number ten printed boldly on the front. Sophia looked shocked but quickly schooled her expression. 

“Alright you’ll scan your badge and our AI FRIDAY will call out your name and clearance level, don’t be startled,” Sophia warned, she went first. “Bates, Sophia, clearance level four,” FRIDAY said in a dull tone. “Okay step through in a neat order please!” Flash shoved his way through to go first, “Thompson, Euguene, clearance level one.” Everyone went through, leaving Peter, Ned, and MJ. The two went through, Ned fanboying over FRIDAY, and MJ looked mildly interested. Peter took a deep breath and stepped through. “Parker, Peter, clearance level ten. Welcome back Peter, Boss is in the lab and has been notified of your arrival,” FRIDAY called out, in a much different, more human tone. “Thanks, FRI,” Peter said quietly. His classmates gawked at him, Flash breaking the stupor, “Why is his clearance so high?!” Just as Sophia was about to answer, FRIDAY’s voice rang out, “You don’t have the clearance to ask that.”

“Okay let’s move on from that,” Sophia said awkwardly. She led them to the elevator, regaining her posture, “Our first stop will be the Avengers museum. Once we get there feel free to look around.” Some chattered in excitement while others were still focusing on what just happened. Flash crowded Peter from his back and asked, “How’d you do it, Parker? Who’s dick did you have-” “Flash I swear to god if you don’t shut up, right now, I will kick you in the balls so hard that the only thing that will be left of your family tree is you, you inbred slimy frog,  _ fuck off _ ,” MJ snarled. Flash backed away, but they knew it wasn’t going to last long.

Sophia led them to the museum, Ned pulling Peter and MJ to the Spider-Man case. “Look, they have one for you!” Ned whispered excitedly. Peter smiled, as he was also unaware they added Spider-Man to the collection. “OH! They even have one of those plaques too!” Ned said. It was a plaque of fun facts about Spider-Man, but not many, only three. Spider-Man was a genius, rivaling Iron Man (Tony being a proud dad definitely put that), he was also a huge dork who liked Star Wars, and that Spider-Man was afraid of spiders. MJ snickered when she read it, Peter blushed in embarrassment. 

The quiet conversations were interrupted by shocked gasps of some students, who were pointing at the windows. Sam was hovering by the window with a large grin, clearly happy with himself for scaring some students. There were murmurs about the fact that they saw the real Falcon. Peter resisted the urge to facepalm, it’s already starting and they were barely twenty minutes into the tour. 

It didn’t take long for Sam to show up at the museum, people rushing up to talk to him. Sam politely ignored them and called out to Peter, “Hey Pete, can we talk for a minute?” He nervously walked over to Sam, who dragged him away from the group. “Sorry to pull you away, but I’m being one of the  _ nicer _ ones right now. You better start praying because the others intend to embarrass the  _ hell _ out of you. As much as it pains me to not be part of it, someone had to tell you,” Sam ranted. “At least I got a warning,” Peter said. “Exactly, now let’s answer some questions shall we?” 

They came back and everyone was basically vibrating with excitement, especially Ned. “Alright I’ll answer a few questions then I got to babysit the power couple,” Sam shuddered. Peter winced, that’s the worst task, we pray for our fallen brother. Most hands shot up, Sam picked Cindy. “What was it like to start working with the Avengers?” she asked. “Well it was certainly a good case of whiplash, I’ll tell you that. To work side by side with super soldiers and aliens is super weird for basically having a normal life before that if that’s what you can call normal considering I was in the military,” Sam answered. He picked another student, “How was the transition from military to Avengers?” “It was a little difficult, it’s hard enough to transition from military to a normal civilian life, but being an Avenger isn’t that much different,” Sam answered thoughtfully.

He looked at his watch then said, “Alright I’m running out of time so I can take one more question, uh how about you, the one with the slicked-back hair.” Of fucking course out of everybody else he picks Flash, Parker Luck strikes again. “How do you know Parker?” “He’s the boss man’s minion. That tin can takes him everywhere,” Sam said, winking at Peter, who groaned. 

“Okay it was great talking to you guys but I got to go, see you later Peter,” Sam said before taking off. After Sam left Sophia gave them a few more minutes at the museum before taking them to the arc reactor. The class stared at in awe, Ned barely containing himself. Sophia was talking about the reactor, Peter and Ned were soaking up every word. They stayed there for around another three minutes before moving on, and Peter was happy that no one else showed up.

“Alright everyone we’re going to the first level labs! They’re going to hold a small little challenge for you guys so you better listen up when we get there!” Sophia said happily as they went into the elevator. The class followed her to one of the labs, talking about what might be the challenge. She opened the doors, there was a chorus of “Hello Midtown!.” “Welcome! I’m Mrs. Spencer, the head of this lab. We do the more basic side of things, like testing and fact-checking. Obviously we do more than that but I won’t waste your guys’ time talking about it. So I hope that Mrs. Bates has told you about the challenge yes? Okay, what we’re going to have you guys do is try to build a working machine, it can be as small or big as you like, with our spare parts. The challenge is that you only have about forty minutes to do it. If you do accomplish it, you get a free dessert ticket for the cafeteria, also you may have partners. Have fun!” Mrs. Spencer explained. 

Peter, Ned, and MJ gravitated towards a large box of spare parts, grabbing what they deemed usable. “So what are we going to make?” MJ asked. Peter thought about it, “How about a taser disguised as keys, but it also has an alarm? Like let’s say MJ you’re out and about at night and you see a creepy dude stalking you, you press one button and it will emit a car alarm sound, almost just as loud, to scare him away. And if that didn’t work you tase his ass.” “Sounds great,” Ned said, MJ nodded in agreement. 

They started to work, taking what they needed, and got rid of what they didn’t. It was nice and calm when Peter heard shuffling above him. Don’t freak out yet, it’s probably nothing. Peter continued to work, and of course, it was something, the doors slammed open and Natasha in all her glory stormed up to Peter. “Where is he?” she asked. “What?” Peter said dumbfounded. “Clint, that bastard, we were playing hide and seek for training reasons and it’s almost been two hours and I still can’t find him,” Natasha explained. There was a muffled snort above him, and Peter sighed before pointing up at the vent. 

Natasha groaned, “Of fucking course a vent. Clint get out I know you’re in there.” He jumped out of the vent, pouting slightly. “Hey, you cheated! You know using Peter isn’t fair!” Clint said. “I don’t know what you mean,” Natasha said innocently, an evil glint in her eye. Clint huffed then said, “Fine you win, let’s go before we give Peter a heart attack.” Natasha waved, “See you later сын паук.” “Bye мать паук,” Peter said.

Everyone was still gawking in silence, Mrs. Spencer was the first to break it, “That happens more than any of us like to admit.” MJ was next, “I didn’t know you speak Russian.” “Yeah Nat, Bucky, and Clint insisted that they teach me,” Peter explained. They moved on from that conversation and continued with their prototype, which so far was only capable to tase someone. “Twenty minutes left people!” Mrs. Spencer called out.

They were able to finish it, but it wasn’t as loud as they hoped it would be and it wasn’t that pretty. Mrs. Spencer was looking over everyone’s inventions and excitedly went to Peter next. “So what did you guys make?” she asked. “A device that can help women from predators. It’s disguised as a pair of keys and it emits a car alarm to scare them and if it doesn’t work you can tase them,” MJ explained, using the taser in the air for extra emphasis. “A very wonderful idea and you got it to work! Peter, you should bring this up to Mr. Stark, if we could get this into production it could help a lot of young women,” Mrs. Spencer said. “Oh my god, that would be amazing!” Ned said. “I-I’ll do that as soon as possible!” Peter said, shocked that Mrs. Spencer liked it that much. 

“I’m sure you guys are hungry after that and excited to use your tickets so let’s get lunch at the cafeteria, paid in advance by Mr. Stark himself!” Sophia said happily. The class cheered at the thought of food. Sophia led them to the cafeteria, letting them have free roam around it. The three sat at a table before getting any food, talking about their prototype. “Do you guys want to be a big part of this if Mr. Stark passes it?” Peter asked. Ned answered immediately, “Yes! Does that mean we’ll get to work side by side with Tony Stark?!” “Yes, MJ what about you?” Peter looked at her, she was thinking hard. “Why not, you losers could use my company,” she answered with a smirk. 

“Loki look at all the small Midgardians!” Thor’s booming voice was heard all around the cafeteria. Peter saw Loki facepalm and laughed. “You’re an idiot,” Peter heard Loki say. Peter had a bright smile as they approached him. “Son of Iron! It’s good to see you here!” Thor said happily. “Nice to see you too Thor,” Peter said. “Did you just say ‘son of iron’?” Flash asked, Peter barely repressed his groan and Loki noticed. “What’s it to you child?” Loki asked. “My name is Flash for one and how is Pen- Peter son of Iron Man?” Peter shook his head no for don’t answer which caused him to miss Loki’s murderous glare. “Flash huh, do happen to be the very same Flash that had pushed Peter the other day?” Loki asked his anger very clear which of course made Thor and Peter nervous. 

“Brother…” Thor started, Loki put his hand up to silence him. “Answer my question,” Loki said, no room for argument. “Y-Yes,” Flash stuttered. Loki took a step forward and that’s all it took for Peter to step up. Peter grabbed Loki and Thor by their arms and dragged them away, using his enhanced strength, but his class didn’t know that. Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulders from behind him and Peter stood in front of him. “Loki calm down. He is a  _ child _ . No maiming, no torture, no killing, no wars. Repeat it,” Peter said. “I’m not a child, I know,” Loki grumbled. “Loki,  _ repeat it _ ,” Peter insisted. “No maiming, no torture, no killing, no wars. Are you happy now,” Loki said. Peter smiled sweetly, “Yes, thanking you for caring about me, but it’s not worth going back in a cell now is it?”

  
“...No.” “Exactly, so it might be a good idea to go back to the living area,” Peter suggested. Thor nodded in agreement. Peter gave them both a short hug before ushering them away. Peter came back to a  _ very  _ worried Mr. Harrington. “Peter, that was dangerous!” he hissed. “It really wasn’t Loki would never hurt me and Thor sure as hell wouldn’t let it happen. What  _ would’ve  _ been dangerous is leaving Loki next to Flash,” Peter replied as he sat back down next to Ned. “Yo Peter, how the hell did you pull  _ two _ gods away like that?” Abe asked loudly. Fuck, he didn’t think about that. “Uh, they let me?” Peter said lamely, MJ snorted next to him. Abe let it go and sat back down, however, Flash was glaring daggers at Peter. “God take me now,” Peter mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netflix has Avatar the last Airbender back on and I'm soooo fucking excited, it's the best show from my childhood and I'll still be watching it when I'm in my forties. I'm going to binge-watch the hell out of it, all three seasons. Also as this is reaching the end my inbox is open to prompts, Supernatural or Marvel. (But I absolutely refuse to write Wincest aka incest big no-no, it's disgusting).


	4. Thank God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took an embarrassingly long time to finish the last chapter but at long last, it is here. I listened to D-2 while I finished the last part of this chapter, god DAMN, Min Yoongi will forever continue to impress me, that man is truly a musical genius.

The three got their food and were enjoying themselves. “So who’s left?” MJ asked. “Uh let’s see… Tony for one, um Bruce, Steve, and Bucky. I think that’s it,” Peter said. “Well I highly doubt that Captain America and Dr. Banner will be that bad… right?” Ned asked. “I know for a fact that Bruce will take mercy on my soul, but Steve? He is not the golden boy that everyone made him to be, I learned that the hard way,” Peter shuddered at the memory. Ned gave Peter a nervous smile then said, “Well I’m sure that Bucky will make it up to you with some cookies.” “Yes Bucky’s cookies  _ are _ god tier, but they will not save me from dying from embarrassment,” Peter groaned. “I mean… they might, they’re just that good,” MJ added. Peter went to argue, but then deflated, “You’re not wrong.” 

They ate for another five minutes before Sophia gave the class their next location, “Okay so I’ve just been told that I have been given clearance to take you guys to the higher levels, like the Avengers’ level.” The class cheered, they dumped their food into the trash then went up to Sophia. “Let’s get moving people!” she said. The class followed her to the elevator, asking questions left and right. “Do you know why we’re allowed to go up there?” Cindy asked. “I honestly have no idea. It was really sudden, but let’s get all we can from it. Follow me, and don’t touch anything unless told otherwise,” Sophia answered.

They followed her into one of the labs, people bustling about in a chaotic manner if you weren’t used to seeing it every day. “I’d advise against talking to anyone who seems busy, this is why we usually don’t tour up here. People are too busy to really be able to give you the whole experience,” Sophia explained. There was a man hunched over papers along with a woman, they both looked extremely focused. He sighed angrily and straightened up, the woman doing the same. “Peter! Oh thank god!” he exclaimed. Oh my god, that’s Bruce Banner, Peter didn’t recognize him at first. 

“Hi Dr. Banner,” Peter said shyly. Bruce raised his eyebrow then realized that Peter was surrounded by his peers. “Sorry, but can I borrow you for a second?” Bruce asked. Peter looked at Mr. Harrington for approval, he nodded yes. Peter walked over to him and Bruce pointed at an equation on one of the papers he was looking at. “We can’t figure out what’s wrong. I’m thinking that we’re missing something but Dr. Graham thinks we accidentally added something we didn’t need. We need a new pair of eyes to find it, not someone who’s been staring at it for hours,” he joked. 

Peter looked over it then clapped his hands together. “You both are right, you’re forgetting an equation here, then placed something here you didn’t need to make up for it,” Peter explained. “Thanks, kid, you saved us from  _ another _ migraine,” Dr. Graham said. “No problem!” Peter said with a bright smile. “Peter, did  _ Bruce Banner  _ just ask for  _ your _ help?” Abe asked. Peter blushed lightly as he nodded. 

They looked around for a little longer before leaving, Bruce waved to Peter as he left. “Okay so next up is the Avengers’ training ground! Fun fact, the gym they use is an entire floor in this building, to some that might be a bit much but Mr. Stark said that they need the room to prepare for anything and well you can’t argue that!” Sophia explained happily. As they walked to the elevator, someone grabbed Peter’s arm and dragged him to a corner.

“How are you doing this?” Flash asked. “Doing what Flash?” Peter said. He was done with Flash and his torment. “Getting the Avengers to act as they know you personally,” Flash said. “I’m not doing anything Flash! They do actually know me! Will you get over yourself! They know me because I work with Mr. Stark and they know him. It was going to happen eventually!” Peter yelled. The group stopped and stared at them in shock.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, Flash flared in anger and punched Peter in the face. “Flash!” Mr. Harrington yelled. Peter held his hand up to Mr. Harrington. “Punching me will change nothing Flash,” Peter said. Flash wasn’t listening and shoved Peter. “You think that you’re some golden child or some kind of bullshit like that! Well, I got news for you Penis! You’re a nobody and it will always stay that way! You will always be the sad little orphan boy who will never amount to anything!” Flash all but screamed. 

For Peter, any moralities he held went out the window. He socked Flash in the jaw, causing him to stumble then fall. Peter was breathing harshly, he wanted to do more, but that would be wrong. He already regrets punching Flash but he couldn’t help it. He was tired of Flash saying those things to him. Flash went to get up to continue but Mr. Harrington held him down. Ned and MJ ran to Peter, “Are you okay?” Ned asked. Peter nodded, he was still glaring at Flash. MJ pulled Peter’s face towards her, “Look on the bright side, he knows you throw a mean punch now. He’s probably going to leave you alone now.” Peter sighed and slumped over. “Peter are you okay? Do you need to get that checked out?” Sophia asked. “Now I’m fine, I’ve had worse,” Peter answered. I.e a building on top of him, it doesn’t matter, if it bruises it will go away soon anyway.

Sophia nodded and went over to Mr. Harrington who was talking to Flash. “What do we do? Do we cancel the rest of the trip or we send those two home?” Mr. Harrington whispered. “The tour is almost over and it wouldn’t be fair to the rest, and Peter was just defending himself, there’s no reason for him to be punished. Flash however I don’t know,” Sophia whispered back. Peter still heard them and went up to Sophia. “I’m fine, this is a once in a life-time chance and I know they’ll never let him back in here. Let’s all just finish the tour and he can get his punishment at school,” Peter whispered to Sophia. She nodded and told Mr. Harrington, who gave Peter a shocked look.

Sophia hesitantly continued to the Avengers’ training ground, she went over some rules before they walked in, “Okay once again do  _ not _ touch anything unless told to, there is a great chance we’ll see some Avengers in here so do not scream or anything alike to distract them. Last time someone got distracted one of the interns got webbed to the wall for an hour.” Peter blushed,  _ that _ was an accident, he was fighting Sam and he’s  _ fast _ . The poor guy walked in and before Peter realized who he was he webbed him. It was one of his new formulas so it took a while for it to disintegrate.

They quietly walked in, Steve and Bucky were sparring with Sam supervising. Steve glanced in their direction and sent Peter a smile. “Hey pretty boy, eyes on me,” Bucky said. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” “Don’t you know it,” Bucky winked. Why are they like this? Peter has been scarred enough. Sam cleared his throat, “Guys I think we have company.” Steve already knew but acted surprised. They walked over and greeted the class, “Peter’s class right, Midtown?” Steve asked. The class nodded, starstruck by Steve’s presence. “You know Peter too?” Flash said. “Of course, Peter’s basically my nephew. He is to all of us,” Bucky said, Steve nodded in agreement. “What’s your name?” Steve asked. “F-Flash.” Peter immediately felt Bucky tense. Oh god, calm down, think. Peter knew that Bucky was going to give him shit for this later, he used his enhanced strength to keep Bucky in place, holding him by the waist.

“Hm Flash? Why does that name sound familiar?” Steve said to himself, and Peter panicked more. How was he going to hold down  _ two _ super soldiers without raising suspicion? Peter saw the moment it clicked for Steve, his happy smile was replaced by anger, he glared at Flash. “Oh so  _ you’re _ the kid who won’t leave Peter alone,” Steve said, anger clear in his voice. Flash turned white and started to slowly back away. “You better hope that I won’t hear any more about that,” Steve said, leaving the rest to the imagination, which is even more terrifying. 

Steve gave him a knowing look then said, “We’ll see you later Pete.” Steve grabbed Bucky and walked off to Sam, who waved at the group. The other students were glaring at Flash, who made Steve leave. Peter sighed in relief, that could’ve turned out horrible. “...Okay, why don’t you guys look around while I figure out where we go next,” Sophia said. 

Peter grabbed Ned and MJ then dragged them over to his personal area. He’s been wanting to show them what Tony added for him forever now. “Dude what is that?!” Ned asked excitedly. Peter looked around first to make sure they were alone, “It’s something that Mr. Stark added for me so I can get used to combat as I swing around, I’ve been wanting to show you guys for so long!” Peter answered. “I got to admit it’s pretty sweet,” MJ said, which made Peter smile even more. It was a hanging obstacle course, not all the Avengers could get up there, it has helped Peter win multiple nerf wars.

“Alright everyone gather up!” Sophia yelled. Once everyone was gathered at the door Sophia continued, “So I’ve come to the conclusion that you are the luckiest tour group I’ve ever lead. Mr. Stark is letting us check out his personal lab!” Everyone cheered while Peter panicked. He left everything he was working on in the open. And his side was a mess, which is going to be very embarrassing once everyone realizes that it’s his. 

As they were filing into the elevator FRIDAY decided to make a reappearance, “Peter, Boss has asked that when you get there to make sure that DUM-E doesn’t knock someone over.” Peter stifled a laugh then answered, “Tell Mr. Stark that he owes me a favor.” “Of course Peter,” FRIDAY said. It was uncomfortably silent in the elevator after that but Peter just doesn’t care anymore.

“Okay everyone here we are, it’s required that you scan your badges again,” Sophia said. One by one everyone scanned their badges, they were waiting for Peter. He scanned his badge and FRIDAY’s voice rang out, “DUM-E’s supervisor, clearance level 10.” There was a snort from the back of the room, Peter glared at Tony as he walked in. “Hello Midtown, welcome to my lab! Pardon the chaos, it’s the sign of genius though,” Tony winked. Peter held back from facepalming. 

Tony went around explaining the best he could on some of his inventions that he could talk about, but there was a gleam in his eyes that was making Peter nervous. “I’m sure you’re all tired of the rambling of an old man, so let’s move onto  _ Peter’s _ table,” Tony said. That caused all the attention to be focused on Peter.

Tony led them over to Peter’s side and started to ramble about something Peter was working on when Cindy raised her hand. “Yes?” Tony asked. “What does Peter exactly do with his internship?” Cindy asked. “Well, he works along with me, he’ll help me with something occasionally, but he mostly works on his own stuff,” Tony explained. “What is Peter like in the workspace?” She asked. Peter was sure this was going into her school newspaper.

“Peter? He’s great, follows all the rules, and does what he's supposed to. Pete here is a mad genius. I’m glad to have him here, he really opened my eyes to more possibilities,” Tony said with a smile. He looked like a proud father. “How do you feel about Peter?” she asked. “He’s basically my kid, scratch that, he is my kid, I love him to death. I found him on Youtube being a genius, his inventions were amazing and I invited him to intern at the tower then decided that wasn’t good enough, instead, I had him intern under  _ me _ . He’s the only high school student to work here and it’s going to stay that way until someone impresses me just like Peter did. I’ll have Sophia take you to one of our empty conference rooms so we can have a Q&A.”

They had to wait for a few minutes to get the room number for the empty conference room, but it didn’t take as long to get there. The Avengers were already in there waiting for them, Tony sat at the head of the table with everyone else sat at his sides. “Take a seat anywhere,” Tony said. Most of the students were eyeing the empty spot between Steve and Tony, but they didn’t have the balls to actually sit there. MJ and Ned sat next to windows, when Peter went to sit with them Tony interrupted him, “Pete come here.” Peter looked hesitantly around before Ned pushed him towards Tony. He walked over next to Tony, who patted the seat next to him. As he was sitting down Tony whispered to him, “You have to get used to sitting here, granted it will be as Spider-Man.” Peter nodded and waited for the session to start. 

“Alright let’s get started, raise your hand if you have a question,” Steve said. All the hands shot up, Tony picked Jason first. “Will Spider-Man be revealing his identity soon?” he asked. “Hm, he will when he signs the accords, next,” Tony answered. “What has been one of the things that Peter has worked on?” Cindy asked. Tony gave him a look, Peter sighed quietly then said, “I work on some Avengers stuff but I mainly work on Spider-Man’s suit and web fluid.” Cindy gave him a thumbs-up then wrote in her notebook. “How does Mjolnir pick who’s worthy?” Abe asked Thor. “Well, I am not exactly sure, it’s not something I think about a lot,” Thor laughed. “Oh! I have a brilliant idea! We’ll have a contest to see who can lift Mjolnir!” Thor exclaimed.

“Sounds great! Who wants to go first?” Tony said. Steve looked mildly concerned as the class pushed each other to go first. The students got in a semi-orderly line, the first one to go was Abe. He grasped the handle and pulled, it didn’t budge, he tried again. Abe sighed then moved back to his seat. Peter watched nervously as he was approaching quickly, he knew he wasn’t worthy but he was still nervous. 

Ned went up before Peter, he pulled as hard as he could, as it has been the whole time it didn’t move an inch. “MJ please cut in front of me,” Peter whispered to her. “You’re a big boy you can do it,” she teased. Peter exhaled deeply as he looked at Mjolnir, so what if he can’t lift it, no one else could. Just calm down. He grabbed the handle and lifted, he was surprised when he wasn’t met with resistance. 

Peter stared at the hammer as it stood proudly in his hand, the shocked gasps snapped him out of his own shock. He looked quickly at Tony and Thor, not quite sure what to do now. “Peter’s worthy!” Cindy yelled. The class got up excitedly to talk to Peter. Thor laughed as Peter stammered as he gave back the hammer. Before anyone could say anything Tony pulled him away.

“I’m proud of you kid, I knew you’d be worthy,” Tony whispered to him, it’s been a long time since Peter saw Tony so happy. “I’m sure that was shocking but let’s sit back down so we can continue,” Steve said as he ushered everyone back to their seats. It was calm when they went back to asking questions, which was great for Peter, he was starting to get a headache from all the yelling. 

The room got silent when Cindy asked, “Mr. Stark what did you mean when said that Peter  _ was _ your kid?” Peter stared at Tony in shock, how the hell were they going to answer this? “Can I tell them?” Tony asked quietly. He thought about then decided what was the harm, Peter nodded. 

“I’m sure you heard about May’s unfortunate death, he didn’t have anyone close enough who could take him and there was no way in hell I was going to let Peter go into foster care so I talked to Pepper and we adopted him shortly after. He is now Peter Parker-Stark, and if I hear that any of you have been bullying him on God I will make sure that your life will be hell,” Tony explained. That caused an uproar among his classmates, “Tony Stark adopted you!” 

Peter shrank into his chair as his peers threw questions at him left and right. “Alright everyone calm down, sadly I think this concludes our Q&A session. We decided that after all that boring information on the building that you could use a break. You guys can vote on whether or not you want to watch a movie or check out the gym where we train.”

They gave the class a few minutes to decide and they settled on watching a movie. Pepper and Tony set up a projector in the conference room, the Avengers let the class pick a random movie. Everyone conversed amongst themselves as the movie played, Cindy would quietly ask everyone a question. She glanced at Peter before walking up to him, which made Peter nervous. What does she want? Did she figure it out?

Cindy sat next to him and was silent for a few seconds. “Hey Peter?” she asked. “Y-Yeah?” he replied. “Can I ask some questions about Spider-Man?” “Depends on what the questions are, I can’t say much you know?” Peter said. Cindy nodded her head then continued, “When did he approach you to help with his suit and everything?” “Shortly after I started working with Mr. Stark,” Peter answered. “Has he revealed his identity to you or anyone in the Avengers?” she asked. Peter knows he’s a terrible liar so he goes for the thing closest to the truth. “I don’t know him, but those guys do, team trust and all.” She nodded and wrote in her pad. “That’s all for now, I’ll have more questions later,” Cindy said before leaving back to her original spot. 

Peter could hardly focus on the movie, his mind was occupied with thoughts of school. Everyone is going to treat him differently now, and he knows for a fact that someone will break their NDA contract. Peter was extremely nervous. It must have been obvious that he was nervous because Tony asked, “Are you okay?” “Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m just nervous. I know someone will spread the fact that you adopted me. Everything at school is going to be different,” Peter explained. “It’ll be okay kid. Whatever happens, you know that we’ll all be here,” Tony said. Peter sighed in relief, Tony is right. Whatever happens, he’ll still have everybody. He didn’t feel as nervous, but he definitely wasn’t looking forward to going to school tomorrow.


End file.
